1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a sporting event scraper brush for cleaning dirt and debris from a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,303; 4,057,353; 5,077,858; 5,114,256; and U.S. Pat. Des., No. 342,833.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a scraping brush for cleaning dirt and debris from a surface which includes a handle having a brush extending from a first end thereof and a scraping block extending from a second end thereof, wherein the scraping block includes a planar front face oriented at an oblique angle relative to a planar rear face so as to define a scraping apex, with a pair of arcuate lateral faces intersecting both the front and rear faces.
In these respects, the sporting event scraper brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning dirt and debris from a surface, such as a base or home plate of a baseball diamond.